Francis en el inglés pais de las Maravillas
by Karina Anto XD
Summary: Francia en una de sus visitas a Inglaterra terminó leyendo un cuento, no era que no lo hubiera leído antes, ese era un cuento muy conocido, lo que a él más le agradaba era lo Inglés que era dicho cuento; sin embargo esta vez era diferente... pues de alguna forma se introdujo a ese maravilloso e inglés país. FrUK XD uso de versiones Inglesas? basado en Alice in Wonderland
1. INDICE

Ni Alicia en el País de las Maravillas ni Hetalia ni derivados son de mi propiedad, hago esto solo con el proposito de entretenimiento y si busco lucro son los reviews? Alice es de Lewis Carrol y Hetalia y derivados de Hidecaz Himaruya :D~

Sigue el orden de los capítulos de Alicia... de hecho esto solo es una pequeña modificación Fruk de la Historia, sera bastante fiel a lo de Carrol y claro intentando no cambiar la personalidad de nuestros queridos personajes... bueno si tendrá algunas escenitas medio subidas pero sin llegar siquiera a lime u.u...

**"INDICE**

EN LA MADRIGUERA DEL CONEJO  
EL CHARCO DE LAGRIMAS  
UNA CARRERA LOCA Y UNA LARGA HISTORIA  
LA CASA DEL CONEJO  
CONSEJOS DE UNA ORUGA  
CERDO Y PIMIENTA  
UNA MERIENDA DE LOCOS  
EL CROQUET DE LA REINA  
LA HISTORIA DE LA FALSA TORTUGA  
EL BAILE DE LA LANGOSTA  
¿QUIEN ROBO LAS TARTAS?  
LA DECLARACIÓN DE ALICIA

A través de la tarde color de oro  
el agua nos lleva sin esfuerzo por nuestra parte,  
pues los que empujan los remos  
son unos brazos infantiles  
que intentan, con sus manitas  
guiar el curso de nuestra barca.

Pero, ¡las tres son muy crueles!  
ya que sin fijarse en el apacible tiempo  
ni en el ensueño de la hora presente,  
¡exigen una historia de una voz que apenas tiene aliento,  
tanto que ni a una pluma podría soplar!  
Mas, ¿qué podría una voz tan débil  
contra la voluntad de las tres?

Conseguido al fin el silencio,La primera, imperiosamente, dicta su decreto:  
"¡Comience el cuento!"  
La segunda, un poco más amable, pide  
que el cuento no sea tonto,  
mientras que la tercera interrumpe la historia  
nada más que una vez por minuto.

con la imaginación las lleva,  
siguiendo a esa niña soñada,  
por un mundo nuevo, de hermosas maravillas  
en el que hasta los pájaros y las bestias hablan  
con voz humana, y ellas casi se creen estar allí.

Y cada vez que el narrador intentaba,  
seca ya la fuente de su inspiración  
dejar la narración para el día siguiente,  
y decía: "El resto para la próxima vez",  
las tres, al tiempo, decían: "¡Ya es la próxima vez!"

Y así fue surgiendo el "País de las Maravillas",  
poquito a poco, y una a una,  
el mosaico de sus extrañas aventuras.  
Y ahora, que el relato toca a su fin.

También el timón de la barca nos vuelve al hogar,  
¡una alegre tripulación, bajo el sol que ya se oculta!

Alicia, para ti este cuento infantil.  
Ponlo con tu mano pequeña y amable  
donde descansan los cuentos infantiles,  
entrelazados, como las flores ya marchitas  
en la guirnalda de la Memoria.  
Es la ofrenda de un peregrino  
que las recogió en países lejanos."

-Alice in Wonderland -Lewis Carrol

Arthur POV

El bastardo del vino se había quedado en mi casa desde ayer. Hubo una conferencia en mi país, y Francia al parecer pensaba hacer turismo pero se olvidó de alquilar un hotel, o un hostal siendo él, por tanto me pidió alojamiento en mi casa, rechacé su pedido diez veces, pero en la onceaba lo pidió con un rostro tan serio y preocupado que no pude negarme y a regañadientes acepté que se quedara

Hay veces en las que no puedo evitar hacerle caso al maldito francés, somos amigos al fin y al cabo, claro que las peleas entre nosotros son comunes pero sabemos que hay ocasiones en que uno puede contar con el otro. Realmente no me quería negarme, pero debía hacerlo, más allá de por mi orgullo, es porque no me sentiría seguro en la noche sabiendo que dormimos bajo el mismo techo, sé que él no es un desgraciado violador, aunque bien que aparenta serlo, pero si es medio acosador y seguramente entraría a mi cuarto por la noche para dormir abrazado a mí, no es como si ya hubiera pasado y tampoco es como si casi me pillara pensando en él, esa idea es rechazable por completo, no es coo si me gustara que esté cerca mío o algo así...

Y afortunadamente pasó lo que pensé que pasaría, es un pervertido, no es como si yo hubiera esperado que lo hiciera ni tampoco hubiera pretendido dormir cuando besó mi mejilla y se durmió abrazándome... un momento... ¡eso no es algo afortunado! hem... bueno quise decir desafortunadamente paso y no es como si me gustara lo que hizo porque no lo golpeé ni lo mandé a volar fuera de mi habitación, solo dejé que lo hiciera porque estaba demasiado cansado y habían cosas más importantes en mi cabeza que su aliento en mi nuca

Tampoco es como si en la mañana me hubiera levantado temprano y al no verlo a mi lado me sentí triste, solo estaba molesto de no haberle gritado ayer en la noche y no poder hacerlo en la mañana porque ya no estaba ni dejó rastro que estuvo para tener escusa de golpearlo por el hecho y si se lo decía me diría porqué no lo saqué y no quería que me malentendiera

Me fui al baño, me bañé, cepillé los dientes, me puse un conjunto de ropa sport limpio y bajé las escaleras

Cuando bajé las escaleras lo vi poniendo mi té favorito caliente a un lado de la mesa, en el otro lado había una copa con vino servido con la botella de este enfrente, ese maldito tenía muchas libertades en mi casa... y lo peor de todo es que no tenía mucho derecho de quejarme porque yo hacía lo mismo

-Good morning, idiot- dije dirigiéndome hacia él

-bonjour~ mon Anglaterre- me contestó. Al parecer amaneció de tan buen humor que no busca continuarme la pelea, me senté en la silla que apartó y acomodó para mí y cogí la taza de té dándole un pequeño sorbo

-¿qué tal sabe? apuesto a que mucho mejor que cuando tú te la preparas, mi querido Igirisu~ tienes que admitir que soy mucho mejor que tú en la cocina

-Pues sí, sabe... bien, pero la acabas de amargar con tus palabras- al parecer si quería continuarme un poco la pelea... y siendo honesto eso me alegraba, ese tipo de relación llevábamos y en el fondo me gustaba

-hon hon hon~ Inglaterra, estoy tan feliz~ acabas de admitir que soy mejor que tú en estas cosas~ si me dejaras estar contigo en otras podrías admitir mi otra superioridad- me esperaba que dijera aquello, este bastardo puede ser tan cursi como pervertido y fastidioso

-¿qué? ¡yo no acabo de admitir nada! estás alucinando, demente, y yo soy mejor que tu en todos los aspectos- me acabo de dar cuenta que sí afirmé aquello... pero no pienso aceptarlo 2 veces el mismo día

-oh~ mon petit~ digas lo que digas ya lo dijiste~- y bebió su copa de vino

-cállate, yo no dije nada, eres tú quien malinterpreta cada cosa que digo- y tomé un poco más de mi té... sería difícil olvidar el sabor de este, lo tomé lentamente para saborearlo más

y el desayuno transcurrió así, sirvió unas cosas más y no peleamos mucho, como usualmente, como mencione antes hay momentos en los que nos llevamos bien y de hecho suelen ser cuando estamos a solas, con los demás por algún motivo nos volvemos más peleones

Lo vi bagando por la biblioteca de mi casa, cabe decir que la literatura británica es muy rica y no tengo que ser modesto pues sería hipócrita, estoy realmente orgulloso de lo que mis estantes guardan

-Hey frog ¿qué buscas?-

-Mon cherri~ no te ocultaré que me quedé porque quería ver un libro de cuentos~- dijo buscando en el estante de los cuentos infantiles

-¿eh? ¿y eso porqué? ¿acaso embarazaste a una humana?- la última pregunta lo hice bastante sorprendido, es decir somos países, no es como si pudiéramos tener hijos así como así.. sería muy extraño que algo así pasara, incluso si usara yo mi magia suena imposible

-Non~ sino es que... tuve un sueño antes de la reunión... recordé cuando eramos muy pequeños... sentí algo de nostalgia, así que pensé que leyendo una de tus famosas lecturas infantiles esa nostalgia se iría... hem.. de hecho en específico el de Alice in Wonderland, es tan como tú~ solo de ti me esperaría algo como ese país de las maravillas~ -

-Ugh, bueno no se qué habrás recordado, pero ese libro está por acá- dije acercándome justo al centro del estante, esa era una de mis lecturas favoritas, a su lado estaba su continuación, pero siempre me pareció mejor la primera parte que la segunda, de todas formas no creo que le ayude pero se siente bien que él reconozca mi grandeza literaria

Antes de entregárselo se me ocurrió hacer una travesura~ bien el día de hoy no tenía nada más que hacer, mi trabajo mensual estaba casi terminado y la carga venía de nuevo mañana, no hoy, tal vez quiero ser un poco solidario con France~ si quiere leer algo que se introduzca muy bien en ello ¿no? ... él dice que ese cuento me define... bien no sería nada malo como si él fuera coo a vivir un rato allí ¿no?

General POV

Una luz brillante cubrió la biblioteca, el cuerpo de un francés caía como demayado, el inglés detuvo la caída de este, pero no del libro de donde salió el destello...

N/A: lo hice Arthur Point of View porque los demás serán desde el punto de vista de Francis... bueno el último cap será de Iggy también :D ~ ... se que tengo un reto fruk aparte pero con este la inspiracíon es más rápida porque tecnicamente ya está escrito u.u Habrá una segunda parte en la que Arthur va atravez del espejo en referencia al segundo libro y esta vez sería al estilo frances (uso de France versions) :D~


	2. EN LA MADRIGUERA DE UN CONEJO

**Capítulo 1 - EN LA MADRIGUERA DEL CONEJO**

Francis se encontraba extrañado, estaba medio cansado y de alguna forma sentado a con una chica muy parecida a él y… ¡estaba usando vestido! Él nunca haría algo así, si bien pudo haber lucido bastante femenino con alguna de sus túnicas, no es que él fuera travesti y se sentía más pequeño, se tocó su mentón y comprobó que no tenía su querida barba, suspiró un poco entristecido. Llevaba un vestido azul, un lazo como bincha, un mandil blanco, medias largas blancas y zapatos negros

Francis Pov

Argh… rayos me duele la cabeza… ¿do… dónde estoy? … hon hon hon~ que linda señorita … ¿porqué siento que es mi hermana? … y que tiene un nombre parecido al mio…

Estaba sentado y un tanto incómodo por el traje y porque de alguna forma rejuvenecí; bien, me gusta mantenerme joven pero no tanto así…

De alguna forma aparecí aquí, estoy seguro que mi querido Inglaterra tiene que ver en esto, tengo la sensación que usó en mí algo raro, es tan evidente como que al parecer no tengo nada que hacer aquí… ¿qué tenía en la cabeza?

Eché de un par de ojeadas al libro que mi supuesta hermana estaba leyendo, pero no tenía dibujos ni diálogos. ¿Y de qué sirve un libro sin dibujos ni diálogos?… ¿Arthur, acaso me has condenado a un mundo aburrido?... je… bueno pensar eso si es algo fuera de mí… es decir, muchos de mis libros no tienen dibujos porque la exquisitez de su contenido basta…

Así pues, estaba pensando ~y pensar me costaba cierto esfuerzo, porque el calor del día me estaba dejando algo soñoliento y atontado, lo cual no debería pasarme… este sol es menos potente del que estoy acostumbrado ~ es como si no hubiera mucho el calentamiento global aquí~ algo bueno tenía que tener este lugar~

Y el placer de tejer una guirnalda de margaritas me compensaría del trabajo de levantarme y coger las margaritas, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quedarme echado a tener algo bonito hecho por mí y que se me ocurrió como si ya estuviera escrito... ugh… esto me suena conocido… Anglaterre… sé que tiene que ver contigo… aunque no puedo recordarlo en este momento… me suena tan conocido esto…

¿Eh?... Un momento… ¿qué demo…? de pronto saltó cerca de mi una especie de conejo ¿blanco? androide muy parecido a Iggy de pequeño, solo con orejas de conejo y ojos rosados en vez de verdes

No había nada muy extraordinario en esto, si lo analizaba, me explico… está comprobado que esto lo causó mon Anglaterre~ no sería raro que pasaran cosas extrañas entonces, por lo que tampoco me pareció muy extraño oír que el conejo se decía a sí mismo: ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Bien… ahora hay un pequeño británico corriendo a quién sabe dónde… ¿acaso necesita ir al baño?

(Cuando pensé en ello después, decidí que, desde luego, hubiera debido sorprenderme mucho, pero en aquel momento me pareció lo más natural del mundo, es decir en ese momento estuve seguro que Arthur me introdujo allí y no me califiqué de loco de pensar que él tendría esa clase de poder)

Cuando el "conejito" se sacó un reloj de bolsillo del chaleco, lo miró y echó a correr, me se levanté de un salto, porque comprendí de golpe que nunca había visto a Arthur-chibi con chaleco, ni con reloj que sacarse de él, ¡cuando mi Iggy era pequeño no poseía esa clase de cosas! y, ardiendo de curiosidad, me puse a correr tras el conejo por la pradera, y llegué justo a tiempo para ver cómo se precipitaba en una madriguera que se abría al pie del seto

¿Pero qué rayos? Tranquilo Francis me repito, ¿incluso con madriguera?

Un momento más tarde, me metí también en la madriguera, sin pararme a considerar cómo me las arreglaría después para salir, después de todo de alguna forma conseguiré que Iggy me saque ¡tiene qué hacerlo!, claro que me parece una locura lo que hago, pero es como si debiera hacerlo y he decidido que me dejaré guiar, tengo el presentimiento que me gustará, ya estoy viejo para aventuras, pero mi cuerpo rejuvenecido siente que las quiere ¿y porqué no?

Al principio, la madriguera del conejo se extendía en línea recta como un túnel, y después torció bruscamente hacia abajo, tan bruscamente que no tuve siquiera tiempo de pensar en detenerme y me encontré cayendo por lo que parecía un pozo extremadamente profundo

Arthur si termino con mi vestido horroroso tú me comprarás uno ¡Y me tendrás que aguantar con la cara desfigurada si es que me llega a pasar algo aquí!

O el pozo era en verdad profundo, o yo caía extremadamente despacio, porque yo, mientras descendía, tuve tiempo sobrado para mirar a mi alrededor… oh, esto ahora ¿y qué va a suceder después, eh? No me extrañaría nada, claro a menos que aparezca un unicornio y me pida matrimonio, no, esto no es tan flipado como para que algo así pasara

Primero, intenté mirar hacia abajo y ver a dónde iría a parar, pero estaba todo demasiado oscuro para distinguir nada… ¿y si caí en un abismo infinito? ¿Arthur tanto me odias? ¿No quieres volver a verme? Pensé que me querías~ Arthy, esto ya no es gracioso…

Después miré hacia las paredes del pozo y observé que estaban cubiertas de armarios -Hum~ mis armarios tienen más estilo, mon Iggy si sigo aquí me sentiré obligado a arreglar tus cosas~ necesitas que grand fere te dé algunos consejos~-y estantes para libros~ je~ mis estantes serían más dignos de tus libros que los tuyos, si me dejas puedo remodelar tu casa, mi querido~- aquí y allá vi mapas y cuadros, colgados de clavos- esto hace recordar viejos tiempos ¿no, Arthur? Mapas de cuando el mundo era un poco más pequeño y grande~ hay bellos cuadros de tus tierras~ incluso uno de nosotros juntos en nuestra época de conquistadores~ ¿querías aumentarme la nostalgia? … esa fue una época dura para nosotros mon amour, siento lo que hice, pero ten seguro que me dolió más a mí lo de Jeanne porque ya siquiera la puedo ver, tú estás seguido con Alfred

¿Hasta cuando hablaré conmigo como si hablara contigo? … me estoy sintiendo algo solo…

Cogí, a mi paso, un jarro de los estantes. Llevaba una etiqueta que decía: mermelada de naranja-~ huele bien~ querido… ¿tú la hiciste?~ al parecer alguna vez hiciste algo bien~- pero vi, con desencanto, que estaba vacío –ugh bueno… debió acabarse hace poco por algo sigue el olor allí

No me parece bien tirarlo al fondo, por miedo a matar a alguien que anduviera por abajo- Aunque dudo que lo haya y si hay alguien no sería alguien sino una de tus extrañas criaturas lo que supongo esté, aun así no crea en ellas, aquí parecen si existir de modo que… bueno las quieres mucho, no tendría el corazón de lastimarlas y me las arreglé para dejarlo en otro de los estantes mientras seguía descendiendo~

¡Mon Dieu~! ¡Después de una caída como ésta, incluso si me empujaras del Big Ben me parecería algo sin importancia! ¡Qué valiente ~soy y me encontrarán todos, incluido tú mon cherri~! ¡Ni siquiera lloraría, aunque me cayera de mi amada torre Eiffel!» (Y era verdad) Abajo, abajo, abajo ¿No acabaría nunca de caer? Si bien antes estaba preocupado ahora me aburre ¿en serio no me quieres volver a ver?~

-Hum~ me gustaría saber cuántas millas he descendido ya~-dije en voz alta- en verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo

Si calculo lo aproximado de mi caída… con la aceleración aproximada de la gravedad… teniendo en cuenta lo fuera de sentido de este sitio… ahora creo que a Julio Verne se le haría interesante observar esto~ Tengo que estar bastante cerca del centro de la tierra… veamos, creo que está a cuatro mil millas de profundidad... o algo así~

Eso no lo he aprendido como un humano normal~ el simple hecho de ser país me hace saber cosas así a veces, y aunque no es un momento muy oportuno para presumir de mis conocimientos, ya que no estás aquí para escucharme, querido, me pareció que repetirlo me servía de ¿repaso? ¿Para qué necesito repasar algo así?, ¿no sería mejor pensar en economía o política?... en estos momentos sería demasiado aburrido pensar en esas cosas… en fin

-Creo que esta debe de ser la distancia... pero ¿a qué latitud o longitud habré llegado? … y ¿porqué me sigo preguntando cosas así?

¿¡Eh!? En cada momento que me mantengo aquí empiezo a olvidar cosas… es como si tuviera la mente de alguien menor, o algo así, hace un momento lo sabía y ahora… ¡no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que es latitud, ni longitud!... ~aunque suenan bonitas e impresionantes palabras~

... si continúo así pediré dulces antes que vino…

-¿Y si estoy cayendo a través de toda la tierra?~ hon hon hon~ ¡Qué divertido sería salir donde viven algunas tierras que quise hacer mías (¡y aún quiero, siempre un país debe ambicionar más tierras!), es decir los que tú conquistaste... realmente fuiste tan sexy en esa época pirata y a la vez tan cruel~ no te acuerdas ¿caballerito?~ peleábamos como enamorados~ (Ahora me alegraba de que no hubiera nadie escuchando, porque seguro Igirisu me mataría por decir esas cosas) ~ hum~ Pero entonces tendré que preguntarles el nombre del país si no me encuentro al mismo país caminando por ahí~ Merci, mademoiselle ~ ¿estamos en Nueva Zelanda o en Australia?... he~ Australia como tu antigua colonia tiene tus cejas y ojos verdes… aunque los tuyos me gustan más, así que no te pongas celoso~

Y mientras decía estas palabras, ensayé una reverencia. ¡Reverencias mientras caía por el aire! ¿Esto es posible?... o es que me has echado polvos mágicos vaya a saber por qué ¿tal ves te gustó mi traje de Peter Pan? O es que China nos ha invitado opio… he~ ambas ideas suenan poco convencionales

-He~ se lo preguntaré a una bella señorita~ tal vez le invite algo~ ¡Pero al salir mi ropa estaría manchada! ¿Quién haría caso a un niño vestido de niña? ¡Qué criatura tan rara voy a parecerle! ~hum mejor no debería preguntar nada… Ya me encontraré en alguna parte con el país.

Abajo, abajo, abajo. No había otra cosa que hacer y así empecé enseguida a hablar otra vez~ es aburrido quedarse en silencio~

-¡Temo que mis gatitos me echará mucho de menos esta noche! (me refiero a mi peludito gatito blanco~ y a Inglaterra~) Espero te acuerdes de alimentarle… a la hora del té es lindo ver a nuestros gatitos comiendo juntos~ claro que comiendo lo que yo les doy… ¡Lo siento mi querido gato~ no podré alimentarte, Arthur no cocina bien, aunque puede preparar cosas sencillas de vez en cuando, pero no saben siquiera parecido a lo que preparo! Ugh~ me pregunto si comerás lo que ese tsundere te dé ¿cómo puede comer su gato lo que él hace? … bueno son parecidos ¿no? Tal vez tienen el mismo sentido del gusto~ ¡Arthy, te mato si le das scones a mi gato!

Al llegar a este punto, empecé a sentirme medio dormido y seguí diciéndome como en sueños: "¡no le des scones a mi gato!... ¡no le des scones a mi gato!" y también "mi gato es mejor chef que tú" Porque, como ambas cosas dudo que vayan a suceder, no importa mucho cual de las dos dijera

Me estaba durmiendo de veras y empezaba a soñar que paseaba con nuestros gatitos y tu y yo agarrados de la mano y que te preguntaba con medio angustiado: "Ahora dime la verdad, ¿le has dado alguna vez scones a mi gato?», cuando de pronto, ¡splash!, fuí a dar sobre un montón de ramas y hojas secas, ou~ me duelen un poco las pompas~ ¿quieres vengarte por adelantado de mi posición de seme?

Felizmente, eso espero, la caída había terminado.

No sufrí menor daño que como si me hubiera caído de una pequeña silla, y me levanté de un salto, sacudí mi trae por si se habría ensuciado, vistiera lo que vistiera tengo que mantener mi elegancia natural~. Miré hacia arriba, pero todo estaba oscuro, aunque podía ver ciertas cosas como ¿mini-hadas? ¿Es una broma?, siento que allí sólo debería haber oscuridad

Ante mí se abría otro largo pasadizo, y alcancé a ver en él a chibi-Arthur-lapin, que se alejaba a toda prisa ¿está huyendo de mí? No, eso no puede ser posible… en antes sentí como si me hubiera ignorado… ¡qué malo, ignorándome! ¡Iggy yo te recuerdo más lindo de pequeño! Siempre estábamos juntos~ y pelando… el paso al año 1000 fue memorable…

No había momento que perder, y sin vacilar, eché a correr rápidamente y llegué justo a tiempo para oírle decir, mientras doblaba un recodo:

-¡Válganme mis orejas y bigotes, qué tarde se me está haciendo!

Mon petit lapin… tú no tienes bigotes… ¿no estabas yendo al baño?

Iba casi pisándole los talones, pero, cuando dobló a su vez el recodo, no vi al lapin por ninguna parte. Me encontré en un vestíbulo amplio y bajo, iluminado por una hilera de lámparas que colgaban del techo, típico del estilo de tu casa, en serio querido ¿cuántas veces te lo voy a repetir? Yo tengo un mejor estilo me deberías dejar intervenir~ y también intervenir en ti en otra cosa~ me es inevitable pensar libidinosamente en ti~

Había puertas alrededor de todo el vestíbulo, pero todas estaban cerradas con llave, ¿ya no tengo privilegio de vecino y acosador a tu casa?, cuando hube dado la vuelta, bajando por un lado y subiendo por el otro, probando puerta a puerta, me dirigí tristemente al centro de la habitación ¿ahora cómo salgo de aquí?... non, querido~ si continuo de esta forma terminaré pateando las puertas ¡no puedo haber estado cayendo tanto rato para quedarme aquí!

De repente me encontré ante una mesita de tres patas todo de cristal macizo. ¿Un gran fino trípode? ¿Estamos en una inusual sala de ciencias?

No había nada sobre ella, salvo una diminuta llave de oro, debe corresponder a una de las puertas del vestíbulo. Pero… ¿cuántas bromas me jugarás hoy? o las cerraduras son demasiado grandes, o la llave es demasiado pequeña, lo cierto es que no puedo abrir ninguna puerta. Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta por segunda vez, descubrí una cortinilla ¿cómo no la había visto antes? ¿Es tu estilo hacer aparecer cosas de la nada? y detrás había una puertecita de unos dos palmos de altura. Probé la llave de oro en la cerradura, ¡genial! ¡Por fin una que se ajusta bien! Ah~ estoy feliz~

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con que daba a un estrecho pasadizo, no más ancho que una ratonera ¿me consideras un hámster? Algunos son lindos pero creo que me quieres decir rata

Me arrodillé y al otro lado del pasadizo vi el jardín más maravilloso que podáis imaginar ¡Uno de los mejores lugares que he visto en mi larga vida! ¡Éste sí se parece a los hermosos campos en los que nos encontrábamos de pequeños! Claro que hay algunas cosas más que no son de un campo natural ¡Qué ganas tenía de salir de esta oscura y carente de estilo sala y de pasear entre aquellos macizos de flores multicolores y aquellas frescas fuentes! Pero ni siquiera podía pasar la cabeza por la abertura, Y aunque pudiera pasar la cabeza, pobre de mí, de poco iba a servirme sin los hombros. ¡Necesito encogerme aún más de lo que estoy! Hum~ en este extraño lugar… creo que… tal vez podría hacerlo, sólo debería saber por dónde empezar~ ¿Kiku debería darme alguna idea de sus mangas? Y es que, han pasado tantas cosas extraordinarias este día, que había ya creo que casi nada era en realidad es imposible, por lo menos aquí, sonreí involuntariamente, ¡tal vez podríamos casarnos aquí! … si acá nada fuera imposible… tal vez incluso estemos juntos como amantes…

De nada servía quedarme esperando junto a la puertecita, así que volví a la mesa, casi con la esperanza de encontrar sobre ella otra llave ¿ridículo, no? o, en todo caso, un libro de instrucciones para encoger a la gente… ¿como un macro submarino que me trasporte? Esta vez encontré en la mesa una botellita ¡Eso no estaba aquí antes!… este maravilloso lugar pasa un poco en el suspenso ¿no te parece?~ y alrededor del cuello de la botella había una etiqueta de papel con la palabra «BEBEME» hermosamente impresa en grandes caracteres, como si yo hubiera escrito, modesta aparte mi letra es muy bonita~ ¡lo que se esperaría de un artista como yo!

Está muy extraño eso de decir "Bébeme", pero aún pequeño y con algunos pensamientos infantiles de rato en rato asomándome, soy muy prudente y no iba a beber aquello porque lo die la etiqueta. -Primero voy a mirar, para ver si lleva o no la indicación de poción~ "Porque he leído preciosos cuentos de niños que se habían quemado, o habían sido devorados por bestias feroces, u otras cosas desagradables, sólo por no haber querido recordar las sencillas normas que las personas que buscaban su bien les habían inculcado: como que un hierro al rojo te quema si no lo sueltas en seguida, o que si te cortas muy hondo en un dedo con un cuchillo suele salir sangre" pensé como si recitara un texto antiguo y conocido

Y yo no olvidaría que, si bebes de una botella que lleva la indicación "poción", terminará, en algún momento, por hacer daño, peor que beber mucho vodca ¿cuántas veces has querido que trague cosas raras? … siempre dicen cosas raras tus "botellitas", una ves leí "lágrimas de sirena" si habías hecho llorar a una mujer que le gustaba pasear por el mar era un tanto ¿sicótico? Guardar sus lágrimas, incluso creo que es medio sádico a pesar de no ser sangre… incluso llamarle sirena… en realidad te fascina la magia… de alguna forma eso me agrada

Y bien, aquella botella no parecía ser una pócima, así que me atreví a probar el contenido ¿qué podría pasar? Y en fin, pasara lo que pasara era lo único que podía hacer, quedarme solamente parado aquí era una opción descartada y… ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Mi paladar se embriaga de sabores deliciosos! (tenía, de hecho, una mezcla de sabores a tarta de cerezas, almíbar, piña, pavo asado, caramelo y tostadas calientes con mantequilla), me lo acabé un poco lento… tomándolo como si fuera vino, pues aún así fuera una sumamente rara bebida, no dejaba de ser exquisita, ¡si sabes hacer cosas como estas deberías dejar de intoxicar a la gente con lo que te sale horrible!

-Esta sensación es muy… extraña, como… como si me estuviera encogiendo y… ¿¡haciéndome aún más joven!?- tengo la sensación que empequeñeciendo no se refería a esto

Y creo que yo debería medir sólo veinticinco centímetros… es decir, la mesa parecía medir 1m, me siento como si fuera la cuarta parte de su altura… ¡Entonces querías que fuera a aquel hermoso jardín! Mi rostro reluce de alegría ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Mido lo suficiente como para pasar por esa chiquita puerta!

Pero… esperé unos minutos para ver si seguía todavía disminuyendo de tamaño, es posible y… eso me altera, soy un poco nervioso y dramático a veces ¡Y si me consume del todo, como una vela!, ¿Qué sería de mí entonces? e intenté imaginar qué ocurría con la llama de una vela, cuando la vela estaba apagada, sin embargo no podía recordar haber visto nunca una cosa así, puesto a que la llama desaparece… ¡Desapareceré! ¿Querías eliminarme?

Después de un rato, viendo que no pasaba nada más, y sintiéndome aliviado considerando que el único propósito de la bebida era decrecer para pasar por la puerta y no matarme, decidí salir en seguida al jardín. Pero, ¡pobre de mí!, cuando llegué a la puerta… ¡Olvidé la mini llave de oro! ¡Soy un idiota!...

Cuando volví a la mesa para recogerla, descubrí que no le era posible alcanzarla ¡Maldición! Bueno, esta vez es mi culpa de ambos así que no te reclamaré, culpa tuya por meterme en este lugar, y mía por descuidado y seguirte

Podía ver la llavecita claramente a través del cristal, e intenté con ahínco trepar por una de las patas de la mesa, había hecho cosas como estas (claro que no con gigantes patas de mesa sino con cuerdas; fuimos piratas por un tiempo, es algo que no se olvida) pero era demasiado resbaladiza. Y me cansé de intentarlo, ¿no podías tener patas de mesa con decoraciones? ¡Así podría escalar! Argh… soy un completo inútil… te comprendo, con acciones así yo tampoco me sacaría de aquí para que siga haciendo el ridículo, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, había empezado a llorar, ciertamente soy un llorón y lo sabes

No, no puedo seguir así ¡De nada sirve llorar de esta manera! ¡Vamos Francia! ¡El país del amour no puede rendirse fácilmente! ¡Debo dejar de llorar ahora mismo! Soy de los que suelen dar muy buenos consejos a quienes me lo piden, sobretodo a mis amigos (mi querido mal trio) (aunque rara yo o ellos los seguíamos), y algunas veces me reñían con tanta dureza que me salían las lágrimas, sobretodo en referencia a mi clase de amour, aunque no tenga que ver aquí.

Me acordaba incluso de haber intentado una vez golpearme por ser tan débil enfrentándome a ti en alguna de nuestras guerras… Ahora de nada sirve que te hable como si estuvieras aquí, aunque me gustaría tenerte presente en cuerpo, si preguntas porque no otra cosa es porque te siento, de alguna forma, aquí ¡Pero de nada me serviría ahora hablarte como si me escucharas! ¡Cuando ya se me hace bastante difícil pensar en mí como un país y humano como Dios manda!

Poco después, miré una cajita de cristal que había debajo de la mesa. La abrí y encontré dentro un diminuto pastelillo, en que se leía la palabra "Cómeme", deliciosamente escrita con grosella… sentí como si me dieras una bofetada por ser dramático y no mirar a mi alrededor y buscar soluciones, en fin, me lo comeré y si me hace crecer, espero no como un anciano, podré coger la llave, y, si me hace todavía más pequeño, podré gatear por debajo de la puerta. De cualquier modo entraré en el jardín, y eso es lo que nos importa ahora, incluso si sabe mal y mi lengua se moleste conmigo, siento que debo hacerlo

Di un mordisquito y me sorprendí que no supiera horrible, esperaba que echaras sal en vez de azúcar, lo admito; y me pregunté nervioso "¿Hacia dónde? ¿Hacia dónde?" Al mismo tiempo, me llevé una mano a la cabeza para notar en qué dirección se iniciaba el cambio, y quedé muy sorprendido al advertir que seguía con el mismo tamaño. En realidad, esto es lo que sucede normalmente cuando se da un mordisco a un pastel, pero me había acostumbrado a los sucesos extraordinarios de hoy, que le pareció muy aburrido y muy tonto que nada ocurriese y nada sucediera como en un caso normal debería suceder… ¿estás creando esto a cada instante? Es decir ¿no advertiste que comería el pastel y estás pensando en qué me podría causar?

Pues piensa más rápido mi querido- y en un santiamén di buena cuenta del pastelito

N/A: perdonen la tardanza! DX ... estoy en época de exámenes ;_; ... bueno este cap en sí solo le he agregado algunas partes como comentarios de Furansu nii-chan y modificado muy poco otras u.u, un cambio significativo es el cambio a primera perona; bueno, para el próximo capítulo habrán más modificaciones, para que haya FrUK y el personaje de Alice encaje al de Francia, como dije, va a ser lo suficientemente fiel a Alice in Wonderland :D espero que les guste y que me haya salido el personaje hetaliano Bonnefoy~


End file.
